You Won't Be Smiling Anymore
by Jade Storms
Summary: Stella is kidnapped and the team assumes its by an escaped killer, but is it? Rating for Language, Violence and scary situations. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

It was a calm, summer night in New York City. The weather had cooled down to a breezy 68 degrees, the sun setting in the distance and causing rays of purple, pink and orange to paint the sky. It was the perfect evening for a walk, which was exactly what Stella Bonasera was thinking. She'd gotten off early from work, a pleasant surprise, and had felt anxious to do something outdoors the minute she'd stepped out of the precinct and into the summer air. So, she had gone home, changed into a pair of capri's and a tank top, pulled on a pair of running shoes and set out to take a walk through Central Park.

The park was surprisingly bare. Sure, there were a few kids on the playground and some dog owners walking their pets but other than that, it was like a ghost town. It didn't bother Stella, not one bit. Nope, she kept a smile on her lips as she walked through the park, stopping to admire birds here and there, or a flower. She was in a great mood. She'd cracked a case, she had a date with Mac Taylor later that night, and she was getting a kitten. Yes, she was in a really great mood.

But someone else wasn't in such a good mood.

No, someone else was watching Stella with a glint in their eye, and not a good glint. The kind of glint a murderer got in his eye when he glimpsed the person that he just knew was destined to be his next victim. In a way, it was the same for the person watching her. They knew that she was going to soon be in their grasp, that they could do whatever they wanted to her and no one could stop them. And it amused them. It amused them that someone who claimed to be so strong, was actually so weak. Weak and pathetic. A snarl came to their lips as they saw her smile again, laughing at a dog who was licking her and laugh again while talking with the owner. It was sickening.

_Come tonight, Stella Bonasera, you won't be smiling anymore.._

_MEANWHILE_

"Yo, Mac. Just got word that Norick attacked the cops who were escorting him. Thankfully they're alive and kicking, but.. Norick's gone."

Detective Mac Taylor looked up from his computer screen, staring blankly at the man who stood in front of him. Don Flack waited for the older man's reaction, which came two seconds later. "Norick escaped?" Mac asked, pushing his chair away from his desk and leaning back.

Don nodded. "Yep. We got an APB out, Officers are searching for him, but so far not even a hair from the guy's head has turned up." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. "Just thought I'd let you know."

Mac sighed and nodded, turning away from Don to face the window. The sun had almost completely dipped below the horizon and what had seemed beautiful two minutes ago now seemed creepy and sinister. Lee Norick had been a thorn in the crime lab's side for quite some time, always evading them and getting away. But not now. They finally had had enough evidence to arrest him and without a doubt convict him. He was notorius for kidnapping women, beating raping and torturing them before finally hanging them from light poles in intersections. But now, he was back on the streets and Mac had no doubt that he would go straight to finding a victim. "Okay, Thanks. I'm gonna.." He trailed off, motioning to his phone. "Gonna call Stel, let her know."

Don nodded again and ducked out of the office, face tight. Mac sighed and ran a hand over his tired face, pausing before lifting the phone reciever to his ear and dialing the familiar cell phone number.

"..Hey, you've reached Stella Bonasera. I can't answer my phone right now, so just leave a message and.."

Mac hung up, frowning at the phone. It had rang several times, so that meant the phone was on. Why wasn't she picking up?

**_CSI NY_**

Stella sighed as she continued her slow walk through the park, glancing at the sky. It was almost completely dark, but despite Central Park's reputation, she wasn't scared. Strangely, she felt peaceful. Hearing a sudden rustling noise, she turned sharply around and blinked.

More rustling.

"Who's there?" She called.

No answer.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Laughing at her jumpiness, Stella shook her head and turned back around, continuing her walk. But before she got very far, her world went black.

A low laugh. "Say goodnight and goodbye, Stella Bonasera."

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank mj0621 for helping me with this! And keep in mind, people, not everything is as it seems! Please Review and remember flames aren't nice!**

**Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One**_

_Ooooh.._

Darkness. That was all Stella could see. Then again, she couldn't determine whether her eyes were open or closed. She was too busy concentrating on how bad her head hurt. Like somebody had clubbed her then slammed her head into a brick wall. Maybe they had.. The last thing she remembered was walking through the park and this. Where was she? Was she still in the park? Finally figuring out her eyes were closed, she blinked them open and winced at the painfully bright light that was positioned right in her face.

"Nice to see you awake." A low voice purred.

Stella jumped, putting a hand in front of her face and trying to see the speaker. "Who-Who's there?"

"Why, it's just me."

"Who are you? Where am I?!"

"That's..not important. Just.. concentrate on lying there while I get some rope."

"What?" Stella frowned, not really paying attention as she heard someone rustling around. Someone had kidnapped her. But who? The voice was masked by what sounded like a genuine Darth Vader mask, but unless Darth Vader had kidnapped her, that was impossible. She snorted. There were several possiblities as to her kidnapper's identity.. A Serial killer, some random person..

"So, how are you feeling Stella?"

..Or someone who knew her.

"Who. Are. You." She bit out, teeth clenched.

A low laugh. "You'll find out soon enough."

She started to scream, just as something slammed into her head, and she once again fell unconscious.

**_CSI NY_**

"Stella!"

No answer.

"Stella Bonasera, open this door!"

More silence.

Mac continued to bang on the door to her apartment, a very worried looking Don behind him, and a neutral faced Danny Messer behind him. He sighed, backing away from the door and staring at it.

"Maybe she's out?" Don offered, shrugging his shoulders. Mac gave him a look as if to say 'Not helping'. Don coughed lightly and ducked his head, glancing at Danny who sighed.

"Well.. she likes to walk. Maybe she went for a walk and left her phone?" Danny motioned away from where they were standing to emphasize his point. Yes, it was logical, but Mac wasn't so sure. There was this feeling in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't good. In fact, it was horrible.

Mac sighed again. "Listen, we'll get in on the search for Norick, keep calling Stella. If she doesn't answer by the time we should be going out, then we figure out what happened. Got it?"

Danny and Don nodded.

**_CSI NY_**

"Ugh, I can't believe that we finally got the guy and he escapes.." The frustrated voice of Lindsay Monroe was slightly distant as her and Sheldon Hawkes walked through Central Park, both with flashlights, searching for any kind of clue as to where Lee Norick could be.

"Well, that's life." Sheldon sighed. "Something good happens and it flops."

"I still want to know how he got away. I mean, did you see the guys escorting him? They must've been 300 pounds each!" She sighed, stopping and hearing a noise. "Do you hear that?"

Sheldon frowned. "Sounds like.. a ringtone."

"_... 24 hours, they'll be bringing flowers to my.."_

"That's.. Stella's ringtone." Lindsay said, walking forward and looking around.

"I bet a lot of people have that ringtone, Linds."

"But not a lot of people have Stella's phone." Lindsay was bent down on the path, holding a ringing phone. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"..Lindsay? Isn't this Stella's phone?" Mac's voice.

Lindsay looked at Sheldon. This was not good.

**Author's Note: Not my best chap, but I still feel bad and I'm trying to work some details out on this. Originally, this chap was supposed to be longer but I decided to go ahead and post as is to buy me some time. Thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em comin!**

**Jade**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two**_

There was something in the wind, something eerie that sent a chill down his spine. The trees swayed spookily with the wind, their branches spreading widely. The short grass swayed as well, the distant sound of voices the only disturbance in the seemingly peaceful setting. He didn't like it. Not one bit. When he'd heard Lindsay answer Stella's phone, his heart had almost stopped. It had only confirmed his fears that instead of merely being preoccupied, Stella had probably been kidnapped. It wasn't like they didn't know who did it. Without a doubt it was Lee Norick, but the problem was in finding Norick and Stella. He walked at a slightly faster than normal pace, hands in his jacket's pockets as he approached where Lindsay, Sheldon, and Danny were talking.

"Lindsay," He called, his voice coming out harder than wanted. "Do we know anything?"

Lindsay looked up, hair falling into her eyes as she faced Mac. She brushed it away with her right hand, clearing her throat and dusting her knees off. "Uh, no. The last call recieved on the phone was from," She glanced at Danny. "You, and she hadn't missed any calls, so we're nowhere there." She shifted her gaze once again. "What should we do?"

Mac was confused at her attitude, but answered nonetheless. "Well, we try and find Norick. He can't be that hard to find." He smiled at Lindsay, putting a fatherly hand on her shoulder before turning away.

**_CSI NY_**

Well, it was playtime.

He took off his gloves and set them on the table, sighing as he surveyed the tiny room. The walls were a depressing black, the wooden floors almost matching the color from years of not being replaced. The examination table holding a sleeping Stella Bonasera was in the middle of the room, a table on either side containing needles, a hammer and several pairs of gloves. It wasn't much, but it was all he had. All that he had. Sad, but true.

Well, thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere. He put on a fresh pair of gloves and walked over to the sleeping beauty, shaking her awake until her sleepy brown eyes blinked up at him. Her face hardened after a minute and she began struggling against the rope holding her.

"You bastard." She snarled.

He tsked. "Now, now, language isn't going to get you anywhere. Try something diplomatic."

"How's 'you stupid bastard let me go' do for you?"

He merely laughed, beginning to walk around the table slowly. "Let's play a game where I ask a question, you answer, then you ask me a question and I answer. Sound okay?"

She regarded him cautiously and he laughed again. "There's no catch by the way."

"Fine." She snapped, tossing her hair and sighing as she leaned back unto the table.

"That's a good girl. First off, know why you're here?"

"No. If I did, we wouldn't be playing this stupid game. My turn. Who are you?"

"Why, you haven't guessed?" He stopped pacing. "Interesting. I thought it was obvious."

"Well it isn't, so clear it up for me huh?" Stella growled.

"That's one question I can't answer.. at the moment. Perhaps later." He smiled, though she couldn't see it. "Next. You don't like the fact that you're going to die do you?"

"No. How am I going to die?"

He wished he could lean into face. "Let's just say.. Taylor is going to get an unpleasant surprise.

**_CSI NY_**

"Danny?"

Danny looked up. He'd been sitting in the breakroom, drinking a bottled water and nibbling on some chinese food and thinking about the whole thing. He was a little worried as he looked at Lindsay. She looked like a mess, hair shooting in several different directions and her eyes red and puffy, a few tears still on her face.

"Montana, you okay?"

Lindsay shook her head, bursting into a fresh set of tears. Instinctively, Danny reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Stella." Lindsay cried, voice muffled from her face being buried in his chest. "What if Norick kills her?"

Danny didn't have an answer for that. "Lindsay, listen. Everything is going to be okay, alright? Would I lie to you?" He pulled back, leaning down to look into her face and giving her a grin.

She returned it with a weak half smile that vanished before it had appeared. "Danny, I just.. Stella's one of my best friends and.. I don't want her to die."

"None of us do, believe me, Linds. But we just have to keep faith." Lindsay nodded, falling back into his embrace. Danny cradled her, resting his chin on her head and smoothing her hair. "We just have to keep faith."

**_CSI NY_**

"MAC!"

Mac jumped, nearly dropping the cup of coffee he was drinking, and turned around to face Don. Don ran the short distance between them, trying to speak in between breaths.

"Whoa, Don, just catch your breath and tell me what happened." Mac frowned, setting his coffee on his desk and crossing his arms.

Don bent over, resting his hands on his knees, breath still coming hard. "They.. they found Norick."

**Author's Note: Before all of you start coming after me with pitchforks, I'd just like to say the suckiness of this chapter is due to the fact my family is sick and I've been having to take care of them. So wait on the mob! I swear the next chapter will be better, tons better and thanks for all of the reviews! It's really encouraging. Another thing I'd like to say, is when Mac was walking into the park I envisioned either the Imperial march or "Last Resort" by Papa Roach playing. Don't ask. Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Remember to review and be patient with these short chapters and cliffhangers! It's just about to get reeaaallly good..**

**Jade**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Three_**

The interrogation room was dim, the overhead light a very low watage. The blinds on the window were open, but not only had the sun set, but a light rain was now falling accompanied by the occasional flash of lightning. Lee Norick sat in a lone chair on one side of the table, his back facing the window, face facing the two-way mirror. He squirmed nervously, his face low but eyes watching Mac's feet as Mac paced in front of him. A few strands of Lee's short brown hair had fallen across his face, his blue eyes filled with a sort of fear.

"Norick.." Mac started, voice struggling for control. "We know you have Stella."

"Who?" Norick snorted, looking up at Mac.

Mac glared at him. "Stella Bonasera. The woman who finally caught you?"

"Oh. Her." Norick snorted, sighing and glancing at Flack who was in the corner, arms crossed and stony faced. "What's this about me having her?"

"Don't play dummy with me!" Mac roared, slamming both fists unto the table and jerking his face into Norick's. Norick visibly flinched, attempting to back away as he stuttered.

"L-Look, man. As soon as I got away from those cops, I went and hid where your little boy scouts found me. I don't know nothing about that woman." He spat, giving a dirty look to both Mac and Flack.

Mac glanced at Flack, who nodded. Mac then turned back to Norick and growled deep in his throat. "Oh, so you know nothing about her cell phone found in Central Park and you nothing about where she might be?!"

"NO! I wasn't anywhere near Central Park! Just ask the little dipshits that found me!" Norick shouted back, jerking against his handcuffs. Mac pulled back, snarling and glancing at the two way mirror. On the other side were Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Adam Ross and Sid Hammerback. Lindsay was leaning into Danny, who had his arm around her waist and the other men stood uneasily, arms crossed.

"He's not lying." Lindsay whispered.

"What?" Danny looked at her, surprised.

"He's not lying. I don't know what it is, but I can just tell." She glanced around the room, meeting everyone's eyes. "I think someone else has Stella."

**_CSI NY_**

**_LATER_**

"You know.. it's ironic really."

"What is?"

"She hurt me so bad, and here I am, about to take her life."

The other man shifted in his chair, glancing at the other man. "You aren't going to lose it are you?"

Man number one shook his head. "No, I'm not going to lose it. Just thinking about her slowly dying is making me feel better by the minute." He glanced up, chuckling as a sick smile appeared on his lips. "What about you? You're not going to squeal are you?"

A slow smile. "Nope. Your secret's safe with me." His cell phone beeped and he glanced down. "Now if you'll excuse me.. I have to get back to the lab."

_**CSI NY**_

".._Just in, escaped killer Lee Norick has been found, and is back in police custody. Officials are not commenting on the capture, but information that Norick is being questioned has been released. We'll let you know as this story developes_.."

"Dammit," Mac cursed, flipping off the TV in his office. Great. So the press knew about this, and they were almost a hundred percent sure that Norick didn't have Stella, but they weren't any closer to finding out who did have Stella.

A slight knock sounded on his door and he looked up, just as Sheldon Hawkes entered the room. The man looked genuinely worried and seemed anxious as he stopped before Mac. "You called?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if Lindsay had gotten something off Stella's phone."

Sheldon shook his head. "Nothing, Mac." He sighed, rubbing his jaw. "I'm sorry, Mac. I wished I knew what was going on."

Mac was just about to say something to the effect of it wasn't the other man's fault, when a tech knocked on his door. He beckoned them in, failing to recognize the young woman who was now handing him a large envelope marked "Detective M. Taylor."

"Sir, this just came for you." She said, somewhat timidly.

Mac took it and looked it over. "Did you see who dropped it off?"

"No sir. Maya just found it sitting on the desk when she got off break and it wasn't there before."

Mac nodded. "Thanks." He glanced at Sheldon, going over to his desk and sitting down. He set the envelope down and snapped on a pair of gloves, opening the envelope slowly and taking out its contents. What he saw made his stomach churn.

A picture of an unconcious Stella, lying down, and written across the bottom in red ink was "SHE DIES IN 24 HOURS".

**Author's Note: So, someone's in cahoots with Stella's kidnapper.. And someone who works in a 'lab'. I'm cackling, you just can't hear me. Because I know something you don't know! And you're gonna have to just wait and see who's the crooked one! I'm also playing dramatic music, you just can't hear it. Again, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the read!**

**Jade**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four**_

It was quiet in Mac's office, the group just staring somberly at the picture on the desk. No one knew what to say, or even do. Lindsay stood awkwardly against the wall, arms crossed. Flack stood besider her, a hand on his waist, the other on his chin. Sheldon stood in the middle of the room, blank, while Danny stood beside Mac, both of them staring at the photo. No one knew where to start. Where could they start? Norick wasn't lying, he didn't have Stella. There were virtually millions of people that could have her and for all they knew, she wasn't even in the city.

"So.. what should we do?" It was Flack who spoke. Mac glanced at him, unsure of how to answer. They had an APB out.. there wasn't much else they could do. Stella's apartment hadn't been disturbed, there was absolutely nothing from her cell phone or the park. It was a dead end. There had been no fingerprints on the photo, or the package. They were literally at a dead end.

"Well.. there's not much we can do. They're not demanding a ransom, they're just.. simply toying with us." Mac rubbed his eyes tiredly, going over to the window and staring at the night sky. Two days. Two days since the love of his life had disappeared. It made him sick to his stomach, and his heart felt as if it were being shattered into a million pieces. And if they couldn't find Stella.. he didn't want to think about it.

"There's got to be something." Sheldon said, walking to look at the photo himself. "Couldn't we work some computer magic and find out where this was taken?"

"All it shows is her lying down. It doesn't even show what she's laying on." Lindsay snapped, causing Danny to give her a startled look. She avoided his gaze, shifting uncomfortably from her place and sighing. "Look, we have to do something!"

"Well.. we could start with a list of all the perps who hated Stel, and see how many are walking." Flack offered.

Sheldon nodded. "And we could narrow it down with different fields, too."

Danny glanced at Mac. "I'll help them with that."

Mac nodded. "Lindsay, you up to helping me go through Stella's mail? See if she's gotten any weird letters and such?"

Lindsay nodded, glancing at Danny who winked as he left the room.

_**CSI NY**_

"So how are they taking it?"

The man smiled as he walked up to the kidnapper, chuckling as he shook his head. "They're flipping out. It makes me kinda sick, yet.. happy at the same time."

The kidnapper laughed. "And they have no clue?"

"No clue whatsoever. They're trying to find some leads, but they're on a wild goose chase." Another laugh. "It's really hard, keeping a straight face, you know? Hence why I've been keepin' my mouth shut as much as I can."

The second man laughed. "So you're really playing the part, eh? How's Taylor acting?"

"Like a lost puppy. And just wait till he finds his precious dead.." He glanced into the room that held Stella. "She awake?"

"Yeah."

The man grinned. "I wanna see her." He pushed past the kidnapper, and opened the door to the room, going to the table. Stella had been struggling against her ropes, but stopped as she heard someone enter.

"Who's there?"

He walked over to the table and moved the huge light out of her eyes and smiled. "Me."

She gasped. "No."

_**CSI NY**_

"Well, all of the perps that are out that hate Stella all either have strong, and real alibis, or were working, or were commiting more murders." Flack sighed, sitting on the edge of Mac's desk. Mac was sitting at it, head in hands. He sighed, moaning. He and Lindsay hadn't found anything from anyone Stella didn't know, excluding ad's and magazines. And apparently, the trio had had horrible luck as well.

Danny paced the room, swinging his arms back and forth. "I just don't get it. How did these people do it without leaving anything behind?"

"Maybe it was someone that knew her." Lindsay said, staring out the window.

"Where's Sheldon?" Mac asked, raising his head to scan the room.

"I don't know.. He was working with us for a little while but had to duck out." Flack frowned.

"Sorry guys," Sheldon said, walking into the room as if on cue. "I had some.. personal problems to take care of.." He was slipping into his jacket and Lindsay frowned, noticing a red spot on his shirt before he covered it up. He looked around. "So, what's going on?"

As Flack launched into his explanation, Lindsay got Danny's eye and motioned for him to meet her in the hall. He nodded, watching as she excused herself and following behind her just seconds later.

**Author's Note: Is anyone seeing what I'm seeing? I won't say anything, just in case you haven't suspected the person yet. But I can tell you, the insider is not Flack. And that leaves a lot of people. Hmm.. for all we know, it's someone who hasn't even come to mind. So as you read this chapter, be sure and cue the dramatic music! And before I go, a little hint: The story is going to take an unexpected twist. There, now just be patient! Thanks to all the reviewers, you rock guys!**

**Jade**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Five_**

Danny crossed his arms as he faced Lindsay, glancing around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned back to her, his face showing his concern. "What's up, Montana?"

Lindsay's face looked as if she'd seen a ghost. She didn't meet his gaze for a moment, but when she looked up, her eyes were filled with fear. "Danny, Sheldon.. Sheldon had blood on his shirt."

Danny frowned. "So?"

"So? He was unaccounted for. He's been acting weird the whole time--"

"Lindsay, everyone's been acting weird. This ain't exactly your normal working conditions."

"Danny, listen to me! Don't you see it? I think he at least had something to do with Stella's kidnapping." Lindsay had tears in her eyes as she put her hands on his chest, almost pleading with him to believe her. Danny stared at her for a few minutes, then slowly began to nod.

"A'ight, a'ight.. I'll go have a chat with Mac."

"Thank you." Lindsay whispered, watching him as he went back into Mac's office. Mac was talking with Don about something, he wasn't really paying attention. He went straight to the older man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yo, Mac.. Uh, can we talk? In Private?"

Mac gave him an odd look but nodded. He followed him into the hall, glancing at a very sick looking Lindsay.

"What's up?"

"Mac.. we think Sheldon has something to do with this." Danny explained what Lindsay had told him, and through the entire thing, Mac's face went from skeptical to angry. He nodded, acknowledging that he was listening, and finally sighed deeply.

"Well.. we can't interrogate him just yet. But I want you," He pointed to Danny. "And Flack to follow him, okay? Anything happens, you call for backup and let me know."

"Yes sir." Danny nodded.

"Mac?"

Mac turned to Lindsay who had been silent since he walked out. "Yeah?"

"What.. what if Sheldon is involved? Or did it?"

Mac swallowed hard, and merely shook his head.

**Author's Note: This sucks, but oh well. Don't expect another chapter for a few days, due to my lack of sleep but the next will be great! Thanks!**

**Jade**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Six_**

"Tell me where she is!"

"I'm telling you, you'll find out soon enough."

Mac glared at Sheldon from his spot in the corner, fuming as Don and Danny paced around their colleague. Upon being confronted, Sheldon and smiled and enthusiastically confessed his involvement in Stella's kidnapping. But he had also said he wasn't working alone.. The others had actually forgotten about that part, but they certainly hadn't forgotten that their friend was a criminal. It was shocking, but they would have to deal with that later. Right now, Stella needed to be found. The one good thing was, since Sheldon couldn't give the go-ahead to the kidnapper/would-be killer, Stella was safe.. or was she? Right now, Mac couldn't think straight. The woman he loved was somewhere at the hands of a terrible person and there was even the small possiblity that she was already dead and that this was just one big game. He hoped that she was alive, but he knew better than to get his hopes up. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. That was how it worked, at least for him.

"Mac.. tell me something. How long did you and Stella know each other before you began dating?"

Mac narrowed his eyes at him, confused. "You already know the answer to that. What game are you trying to play here, Sheldon?"

Sheldon smiled, cocking his head at his boss and laughed. "I'm playing a game that I want to play, and you have to play. So learn the rules. If you don't let me go, he'll kill Stella."

"Who has Stella?" Don growled, leaning down beside Sheldon. The man merely glanced at him, returning his gaze to Mac.

"Let me go."

"I can't do that, and you know it."

"Then Stella is going to die.. Just like my little note said."

**_CSI NY_**

"Y'know.. seeing as how you're going to die and all.. Maybe I should tell you who I am."

Stella stared as the masked man paced, wanting nothing more than to slap him silly. "Oh.. how nice of you."

"Aw, come on Darling. You know the curiosity is killing you."

Stella bit her lip, refusing to answer. It wasn't worth getting baited into an arguement.

"3, 2, 1.." He ripped off his mask and smiled at her.

She screamed.

**_CSI NY_**

"Mac, are you crazy?!" Danny tried his best to keep up with his boss as they walked down the corridor.

Mac was rubbing his eyes with his hands, thinking about how he seriously needed some sleep. "Danny, we're going to follow him."

"Don't you think he's thought of that?"

"Well.." Danny was right, Sheldon probably had thought of that.. but he could try right? "At any rate, I've got Flack and Lindsay on it..they're supposed to call with anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a cup of coffee with my name on it." He walked ahead, leaving a very frustrated Danny to sigh and go the opposite direction.

_**CSI NY**_

"I still can't believe it.. Sheldon."

Don sighed, leaning his head into his hand. "Neither can I.. I mean, we know the guy. I never.. never dreamed.."

Lindsay sighed, folding her arms and laying her head into the back of the seat. "I don't think anyone ever dreamed it."

**Author's Note: Once again, lacking. I think the twist will probably come the next chapter, what with me revealing the kidnapper's identity and all.. I also blame the suckiness of this on the fact that I'm preoccupied and still exhausted. Review! You know you want to!**

**Jade**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Don. Don, wake up!"

A moan.

"Do-on! Wake up! Sheldon's on the move!"

That got him awake. Don shot up, smacking his head into the sun visor, crying out and fell back, knicking his head on the hook over the door. "Damn it!"

Lindsay would have laughed, had she not been keeping her eyes on Sheldon, who had left his apartment and was now weaving his way through the streets, looking around. The two detectives knew he wasn't dumb and in fact, probably knew he was being watched but nevertheless.. they had to try.

"Alright.. let's go." Don started the car, and pulled unto the street.

_**CSI NY**_

_Twenty-four hours.. actually less now. Or even less than that.. How could Sheldon do this? I just don't understand.. everything about him must've been a lie. I should have seen this.. I should have called her.. I should of.. Why am I doing this to myself?_

Mac sighed, sipping at his coffee and staring at the door of his office. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait, hope for news from Lindsay and Don.. it was shredding his nerves. He glanced down, cracking his knuckles before tapping them against his desk, staring at the little box on a shelf across the room. He'd planned on asking Stella to marry him. But now.. What if they didn't get her? What if Sheldon killed her? There were too many 'what-ifs'. He didn't like this situation and in fact he hated it. Stella didn't deserve this. Not at all.

"Mac?"

He looked up, blinking at Adam who was staring intently at him. "Yeah?" He said slowly, his voice surprisingly calm.

"I.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I.. it's hard for me, but you.. I can't imagine." Adam coughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Look, Mac.. if you need anything.."

Mac let himself smile. "Thanks, Adam. I'll let you know."

Adam nodded, returning the smile as he turned and walked away.

_**CSI NY**_

"You.. You're supposed to be dead." Stella's voice was a whisper as she stared at her kidnapper, still in shock.

Charles 'Charlie' Taylor smiled at her as he continued to pace the room, crossing his arms against his chest and shaking his head. "You see.. I didn't like being dead. It just wasn't me. So here I am." At her look he sighed. "I faked my own death. Seriously, I had Internal Affairs after me, the mob after me.. What was a guy to do?"

Stella scoffed. "I don't know, pay up to your crimes? You were a cop for Pete's sake."

He held up a finger. The resemblance between Charlie and Mac was shocking. Charlie was a bit taller, same colored hair and almost matching eyes. His nose was a bit different, but the smile was the same. Charlie, the younger brother, had become a cop in Chicago. His death two years ago had thrown Mac for a loop, though he hadn't shown it. "Ah, but then I woulda been the bad Taylor and I didn't want that."

"You're going to be the bad Taylor now. So you were a dirty cop, faked your own death and now you're kidnapping me.. why?" Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Your buddy Sheldon needed some help. And I had some revenge in mind." Charlie shrugged.

Stella frowned. "Revenge on Mac? Why? What'd he do?"

"For one, he's the good cop. I got low on money, that's how I got dirty. The bastard wouldn't loan me money." The younger Taylor snarled as he spoke.

"I seem to remember you being a drunk and lady lover, that's why Mac didn't give you the money."

"That was a lie. He knew what was really going on."

"You tell him?"

"No." Charlie glared at her. "Just shut up, okay? I've had enough games."

_**CSI NY**_

_"Charlie?"_

"Yeah, Sheldon?" Charlie spoke into the cell phone, glancing at the closed door leading to where Bonasera was.

_"Let her go."_

"What?"

_"You heard me. Let her go. I've got a plan to take out the boss himself."_

A slow grin spread across Charlie's face. "You got it, _boss_."

**Author's Note: Ta-da! The mystery kidnapper is Mac's brother! How's that for a twist? And I added another twist.. Sheldon's letting her go! He's got something up his sleeve.. Sorry it took so long to update.. I kinda lost my muse for this until I saw the new episode tonight. I hope to have this finished by the middle of April at the very latest, hopefully sooner. Thanks for being patient and hope you enjoy! Review! (please!)**

**Jade**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Eight**_

When she came to, she was lying on something hard. It took her a minute to open her eyes and she blinked for several minutes, trying to focus. She was no longer tied up.. and she also noticed she was lying on carpet. Where the hell was she? Moaning a bit as she sat up, she frowned as she looked around. The dark brown walls, the brown carpet.. the pictures, the paintings..She was in.. Mac's apartment? Okay, Sheldon was playing one sick game. Then again, so was Charlie.. Charlie. She still couldn't believe that he was alive and her kidnapper. Did Mac know? Did Mac know anything? Did he know about Sheldon?

She stumbled to her feet, grasping the back of an easy chair for support as she found that her legs were still somewhat numb. Stella leaned over the chair and grasped the cordless phone, dialing Mac's cell phone and shakily held the phone to her ear.

_**CSI NY**_

When Mac came back from the lab and stepped into his office, he immediately knew someone had been there. Call it a sixth sense, but something about the air was different. He glanced around, seeing if anything was missing. Nothing was out of place. He shook his head, going and sitting down at his desk. He sat there for a few minutes, hand under his chin thoughtfully.

That's when he noticed it.

A note was lying next to his phone. Picking it up, he scanned it quickly before a look of anger spread across his face. He couldn't handle much more of this. Crumpling the paper into a ball, he tossed it across the room and pulled out his cell phone.

The note read:

_Mac.. Just thought I'd let you know I have two more surprises for you. You'll know soon enough. -Sheldon._

"Lindsay, where the hell is Sheldon?" He practically barked into the phone, glancing idly around in frustration.

_"Mac, I'm sorry but we lost him about twenty minutes ago. He was about.. 14 blocks from the lab. We have no idea which direction he could have taken.. I'm sorry."_

Fourteen blocks from the lab? He could have taken a cab. Damn it, he'd been in the lab right under his nose! Without thinking, he hung up on Lindsay just to hear his stupid annoying ringtone again. He glanced at the display and stopped in his tracks... Why the hell was he calling himself?

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

_"Mac.." _the voice was teary.

"Stella?!"

He had left the lab before he had the chance to tell anyone.

_**CSI NY**_

Charlie grinned up at Sheldon. "She called him. We're good to go. He should be here in about fifteen minutes."

Sheldon smiled, removing his hands from his pocket and crossing them. "Good. Get into your position, huh? And uh.. _make sure no one's around."_

Charlie saluted with a smirk. "As always."

**Author's Note: Short, but I'm thinking of it as sort of a countdown. If you couldn't tell, everything is about to go down and I plan on the chapter after next being the last. (though my plans have a habit of being foiled so don't make any bets on it) Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! And at the end of the last chapter, I have a surprise for all of you which _might _lead to a sequel! I'm going to let y'all read the ending and then you can tell me if you'd like to see a sequel. I'll shut up now, but again, thanks!**

**Jade**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Nine**_

It was all he could do not to scream and shout for joy. Stella was alive and safe, right in his apartment. It was hard to fathom. Why would Hawkes let her go? It was unexpected and Mac couldn't help but wonder if the man had something up his sleeve. _Mac, you're overreacting. Just concentrate on getting to Stella._ He took a deep breath, ducking into his apartment building and heading for the elevator. A man with his head buried in a newspaper joined him and he didn't give it a second thought when the man hit the same floor button as him. Coincidence. Maybe the man was a new neighbor-- Mac didn't care. He just wanted Stella.

While waiting for the elevator to stop, Mac noticed the man glancing at him several times. And the weird thing was.. he looked damned familiar. It put Mac on edge slightly, though he smiled and nodded in a friendly manner.

Meanwhile, Charlie was smirking on the inside as he watched his brother. He was so happy.. if only he knew that when he got to his apartment, Stella wouldn't be there. In fact.. she might even be dead depending on what Sheldon had done to her. He couldn't help but smile at that thought, though his brother probably thought he was just being 'nice'.

The elevator finally opened and they both stepped through, Charlie following Mac. The older man glanced nervously over his shoulder, once again making Charlie smile. They were nearing Mac's apartment when Charlie pulled out a gun, jabbing it into Mac's back.

"Hey, big bro." He grinned, shoving Mac into the apartment.

**_CSI NY_**

"Guys? Where's Mac?"

Don and Danny looked up. The two were in the break room, sipping coffee and playing a nice game of poker, pieces of gum, tic-tacs and candy replacing money.The two had nothing to do but sit and worry so they had decided to at least try and get their minds off of it. Don frowned. "I don't know. I thought he was in his office."

"Yeah, said he was gonna find a way to Stella if it killed him." Danny offered, glancing at the door.

Lindsay gave a heavy sigh, crossing her arms across her chest as her frown deepened. "He's not there, he isn't answering his cell phone or his home phone. I don't know what to do."

"Relax, babe. He's probably just breaking down somewhere-- he might need his privacy. If he still hasn't showed his face or voice in an hour, we'll go lookin'." He wrapped his arm around her legs and pulled her to him to hug her.

Lindsay sighed again, her sad eyes going to the window. "Promise me, Danny?"

Danny smiled. "I promise, Montana."

**_CSI NY_**

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Ouch! Stop it, or I'll rip your hair out!"

" I don't care! You can't kill Mac!" Stella fought as hard as she could, jerking and kicking as she bit at Sheldon's hand.

"Too bad! I am and you can't do anything to stop me!" Before she could do anything, he'd duck-taped her mouth. He grinned at her, putting her struggling body in a corner. "See you later, Stel."

**_CSI NY_**

Mac blinked. No, this was impossible. Charlie was dead. He'd been shot in a drug raid, killed.. dead. But yet here his brother was, standing in front of him with a gun on him and smirking. He shook his head. He'd deal with this later. Right now, he needed to concentrate on getting Stella.

"What did you do with her?" He growled.

"You mean Stella?"

"Of course."

Charlie laughed. "By now? Probably at the bottom of the Hudson."

**Author's Note: The last short chapter! Sorry for the delay, I was having some trouble on here but now its fine. I also am very sorry this is short and also a cliffhanger, but the next chapter is the last and will be long (I swear) nerve-wracking, and probably make you sit on the edge of your seat and bite your nails as you read it. I'm already working on it and it should-- emphasis on should-- be up sometime late this week, or early next week. Happy Early Easter and Happy Late April Fool's day! And thanks for all your great reviews.. you guys really make me go on an ego ride!**

**Jade**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Ten**_

There was a tense silence.

Mac sat in one of the easy chairs, face in hands while Charlie paced the room and made sure the gun in his hand was still pointed at his brother. For what seemed like an eternity, he just sat there, thinking back over the the past two days. His world, his perfect world, had come crashing down around him. He felt like he was being suffocated. Stella had been kidnapped. Sheldon had helped. Mac's brother had done it. Stella was probably dead. Mac's brother was alive. It was just too much for him to comprehend. How was he supposed to adjust to the fact that his brother was alive? He'd been killed two years ago, in some sort of drug raid. The details had been fuzzy when Mac had gotten them, so he never quite knew just what had happened. All he had known was that his brother was dead. But here Charlie was, standing in front of him and holding a gun on him.

"Why?" Mac whispered hoarsly.

Charlie turned to him, surprised. Mac had gone so long without talking, he thought his brother was going to stay silent until Sheldon decided to get his ass there. He thought for a minute, shrugging as he paced back in Mac's direction, twirling the gun around his finger. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Why on earth would you fake your death?" Mac snapped, his somber look quickly transforming into a glare.

"Oh, that!" Charlie laughed, shaking his head. "Got mixed in with the wrong crowd.. doing drugs, making hits for the mafia, covering up the works.. and Internal Affairs were getting wise so I decided to close down shop."

Mac's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Drugs? Mafia hits?"

Charlie scoffed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned up against the window. "Please, don't act so surprised. It kills me, really it does." He smirked, glancing from the window and back to his brother. "I'm not the person you think I am, Mac. Not at all."

"Apparently," The other man muttered. "Why'd you kidnap Stella?"

"Well.. Sheldon Hawkes was on a little revenge quest and I came to New York in hopes of killing you and stealing your identity, but Sheldon offered me money to kidnap her." He laughed. "With the money he's paying, I can get a brand new identity and disappear into a foreign country. Anyway, that's why." He crossed his arms, and to Mac, looked proud of himself. The sight made Mac sick to his stomach and he bit the inside of his jaw to keep from saying something nasty.

"And Sheldon? Why did he want revenge on me?"

"Well, Mac, Would you like the long version or the short version?" A new voice spoke. Mac turned sharply to it, eyes narrowing. A smiling Sheldon Hawkes had just entered the room and was standing a few feet behind the chair he was sitting in. Mac felt a growl rise in his throat.

"Surprise me." He barked.

Sheldon laughed. "Okay. Do you remember when I was accused of murdering that bartender?"

Mac nodded.

"Well, after that whole ordeal, I began having feelings for Stella. And not just friendly feelings. Feelings that I was starting to fall in love with her. We'd have lunch together, go to movies, hang out.. I really thought she was starting to feel the same until you finally got up the nerve to ask her out.. and when I found out you were going to propose, that was the last straw."

"How did--"

"I know you were going to propose? Simple. Gina, who sold you the ring, Is my cousin." Sheldon sighed. "You just had to interfere didn't you, Mac?" He shook his head in mock sadness, or at least Mac assumed it was mockingly.

"And people say I'm moody," Mac snapped. "All of this just because you wanted Stella? If you really loved her, you would want her to be happy."

"Same goes for you." Sheldon snapped back, his face hardening. "You should want her to be happy."

"I do want her happy, but she's not happy with you!"

"SHE WAS!" Sheldon screamed. It surprised even Charlie, and for a few minutes, the three sat in silence.

"You know what.." Sheldon said calmly, adjusting his jacket. "It doesn't matter anymore." He snapped his fingers. "Kill him, Charlie."

_**CSI NY**_

"That's it. I'm going to look for Mac."

Lindsay's worried voice cut into Danny's thoughts like a knife. He looked up from his exam of the note Mac had recieved, to see his Lindsay wearing her jacket, keys in hand. She was staring at him, eyes glistening with tears. "I don't care if you come, I'm just really worried and scared that something happened to him."

Danny had to admit, he was a little worried himself. He'd tried calling Mac a million times with no success, and one would think no matter how much the man was scared to death, he'd at least return the calls. This was Mac, they were talking about. No matter what, he always kept a level head. He nodded slowly, grabbing the jacket off the back of his chair as he stood. "Okay, Montana, I'm with you."

She offered him a weak smile, hugging him slightly as he joined her. "Where should we look first?"

"How about we go in order? Stella's apartment, Mac's apartment?"

Lindsay nodded slowly. "Sounds like a plan, Messer."

Danny grinned at her, catching Don's attention. "Yo, Don! We're going on Mac hunt, a'ight?"

Don nodded his acknowledgement just as the pair got into the elevator.

_**CSI NY**_

Mac's hands were sweating as he stared evenly at Charlie. The gun was in his face, pointed in perfect position at the spot between his eyebrows.

"You won't." Mac said, anger detectable in his voice.

"I will." Charlie replied, voice blank of all emotion. He cocked the gun.

"Yeah, that's right. You kill him Charlie. You'll feel a lot better." Sheldon encouraged.

"You have no reason to kill me. I never did anything to you."

"Reed."

Mac frowned. "How did you know about Reed? I just met him not too long ago."

"Reed.. is my son. I was the fling Claire had in college." Charlie's hand was shaking now and Mac couldn't believe his ears. His step-son was his nephew?

"What?" He whispered.

"Claire... was supposed to marry me. If she'd married me, she never would have died."

Mac's brain was racing. He couldn't stop to think about this now, he had to somehow stall Charlie and Sheldon and somehow get some help. "Charlie, you don't know that. She.. she could have died in a car accident. Shot. Kidnapped."

"No she wouldn't have!" Charlie cried, tears burning his eyes. He held back a sob and Sheldon's grin deepened.

"That's right, Charlie.. just pull the trigger. You'll feel better, trust me.."

"No you won't Charlie. You'll feel worse, guilty.." Mac countered.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Charlie yelled, now waving the gun at Sheldon. "Just. Shut. Up."

_**CSI NY**_

"...Well, doesn't look like he's here. Guess we'll try his apartment now." Danny squinted up, seeing Lindsay walking towards him with a bewildered look on her face.

"Yeah.. umm.." She looked around, glancing at the ceiling as she did so. "Do you hear something?"

Danny frowned, looking down at the floor as he listened intently. Wait a minute.. what _was_ that noise? It sounded like a soft thumping. "What the hell is that? Someone in the house?"

Lindsay shook her head. "I didn't see anyone and I looked everywhere."

"Come on.." Danny took Lindsay's hand, leading her into one of the two bedrooms, the one that belonged to Stella. He looked around. "You hear that? Its louder in here."

Lindsay glanced at the closet, pointing wordlessly. Danny went to it, looking at Lindsay before taking the gun off his belt and cocking it. He then through open the door and pointed the gun inside, stopping and staring.

"Stella?!"

_**CSI NY**_

"Charlie.. You won't solve this by killing me."

"Sure you will. Just go ahead and kill him Charlie."

Charlie was fine now, but he still hadn't killed Mac. Something in his brain was telling him it wasn't right, no matter how much he'd loved and wanted Claire. Maybe someday he could meet his son, maybe. But not now. Now wasn't the time. He turned to Sheldon. He'd already been paid, so now all he had to do was make up his mind. And he had. "Sheldon.." He mouthed the word 'no' just as the door opened. Charlie pulled the trigger, shooting Sheldon. Sheldon fell backward and Mac lunged at Charlie, but he was faster and managed to slip out the window. The rest was a blur. Danny, Lindsay, Don and a group of SWAT Team members and cops swarmed into the room. People were yelling and asking Mac if he was okay, and a group set off after Charlie. All Mac could do was nod, and stand there.

It was over. It was finally over.

He started working his way out of his apartment, glancing at the paramedics getting Sheldon ready to go to the hospital. This whole thing had shook him up. His brother was alive, Sheldon was a criminal.. Stella was-- Where was Stella?

"Mac?"

He stopped, hearing his voice called above all the commotion. He turned slowly around, seeing a very exhausted looking Stella staring at him. Tears were streaming down her face in a steady flood, and she smiled as she saw him. They met halfway, hugging and kissing and staring at her, laughing. Unable to believe that they were finally back in each other's arms and safe.

"Stella, will you marry me?" he whispered into her ear.

She grinned, pulling back long enough to whisper 'yes', before kissing him for all he was worth.

_**CSI NY**_

Charlie was never caught. The NYPD assumed he'd gone on the run and possibly assumed yet another new identity. Sheldon recovered from a bullet to his shoulder, but was tried and convicted for Accsessory to Kidnapping, and Attempted Murder. He got twenty years in jail without parole. Mac and Stella married six months later and honeymooned in France. The pair put the ordeal behind them and did great. And one thing was for sure.. Stella and Mac were smiling again.

**END**

**Author's Note: Its finished! Wow, I can't believe it! I'm so proud of it, but I couldn't have done it without you guys! Your great reviews encouraged me to keep it going! My thanks go to mj0621 for giving me the idea in the first place, my friend Lucas for helping me with some of the twists and of course everyone who gave me great reviews! You guys rock! And also, please let me know if you'd like the sequel to this! Again, you're awesome guys! Its been awesome!**

**Jade**


End file.
